Shawn 10
by shirkahn
Summary: Basically me in ben10, there will also be a sequal with a twist.


**Shawn 10**

**Hey, I'm new so don't kill me because my first chapter doesn't begin well, any ways I do not own ben 10 or the characters ( DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord owns Kayla I just changed her hair color to red, and Will Harangue is her father here, and he's a former plumber like max, also a threat way more dangerous than vilgax is coming, later though, warning there is a lemon scene in chapter one, so this will be rated m for swearing and lemon scenes).**

**Shawn 10 Episode one:**

_(The episode begins here in my room, as I've just finished making a real ben 10 Omnitrix which does evrything I say, then I telport to Galvan prime, to see Azmuth, on Galvan prime, before the Omnimatrix was made and when Primus had no DNA samples, and one day before Ben went on his summer vacation, in Azmuth's (alien force Azmuth) lab we see him looking over Galvan prime, then we see his assistant Myaxx (alien force Myaxx) walk up to him)_

Myaxx: Azmuth we've detected some level twenty-nine alien tech reading here.

Azmuth: Impossible! (turns around) No tech is that high!

Voice: I beg to differ Azmuth.

Azmuth and Myaxx: Show yourself coward!

Shawn_ (me) _while stepping out of the shadows: Coward? I made this, fools. (shows Alien Force Omnimatrix without smiling) Also it is level two-hundred twenty-nine tech.

Azmuth and Myaxx: LEVEL TWO-HUNDRED TWNETY-NINE TECH! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!

Shawn: It sure a'int impossible. Azmuth, my Omnitrix exeeds the one you want to make, observe: Omnitrix locate Vilgaxia_ (Vilgax's home planet)._

Omnimatrix_ (with fifteen-year-old Ben Tennyson's voice)_:_ One moment please. (shows a map of the universe zooming in on random areas, then stopping on a green planet)_

Vilgaxia located.

Azmuth: Hmmm...Impressive.

Shawn: Azmuth, does primus contain any DNA samples yet?

Azmuth: No. Why?

Shawn: Omnitrix, locate Primus.

Omnimatrix_ (after searching then zooming in on a jungle planet)_: Primus located.

Shawn: Link with Primus.

Omnimatrix: One Moment please._ (the Omnimatrix sends out green pulses, then five seconds later a small, painful surge goes through my arm, I groan in pain, then ten seconds later my arm goes numb for twelve seconds, then the Omnimatrix replies) _Omnitrix is now linked to Primus, DNA samples total: one-million nine-hundred ten, current ten alien forms: Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Jetray, Big Chill, Chromastone, Brainstorm, Goop, Spidermonkey, and Alien X.

Shawn: Good, Azmuth you can watch me from here correct?

Azmuth: Yes, Good luck.

Shawn: Thanks! Omnitrix to the entrance of Bellwood!

_(While waving good-bye, the Omnimatrix Telports me, and the theme song (a combination of the one in Race against time plus my own lyrics) begins)_

_(A green glow shows after I leave Galvan prime, the Omnimatrix is shown cycling through the aliens Green Needle, Anodite Goddess, Arceus master of life, and Giratina ruler of the distortion world, the music and scenarios are the same as the one in Race against time)_

Theme song: It started when a mysterious boy did what he did, he came to us with secrets that he hid, and he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid he's _(shows the show logo and name) _Shawn 10! Shawn 10! So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise, he'll turn into an alien before your very eyes, he's slimy, freaky, fast and strong he's every shape and size he's Shawn 10! Shawn 10! All his powers he's on the case, fighting off evil from earth or space, he'll never stop 'till he makes them pay, 'cause he's the baddest kid to save the day Shawn 10! _(swampfire)_ One, _(echo echo) _Two, _(humungousaur) _Three, Shawn 10! _(jetray) _Four, _(big chill)_ Five, _(chromastone) _Six, Shawn 10! _(brainstorm)_ Seven, _(goop) _Eight, _(spidermonkey)_ Nine, _(alien x) _Shawn 10!

Title: "X = Shawn + 2"

one day later...

Maxwell (Max) Tennyson _(while ending a conversation with Azmuth): _Okay, bye. Huh? _(he sees me asleep next to the "your are now leaving bellwood sign" when my Omnitrix starts flashing)_

Shawn:mmm... Huh? _(we then see smoke in the air) _A fire!_ (I soon runtowards the fire, then I see a three-story home on fire! I race inside because I know (thanks to an ability I have called 'precognition' which allows me to predict things, I also have another really rare ability which will be revaled in a later chapter) a female is in there, I listen and follow her coughing (due to the smoke), I eventually find her on the third floor) _Are you okay?

Girl:_ (through teary eyes she nods, with great fear in her gorgeous blue eyes)_

Shawn: Don't worry, I'll get you out._ (I pick her up bridal-style and run towards the nearest window, a few small pieces of the cieling fall on my back, but I don't care, finally I thrust my left shoulder forward (while shielding the girl) and bust out through the window, and I take most of the damage from the fall for her, then while the Omnimatrix is healing both of us we fall unconscoius)_

Five hours later...

Girl I saved: He, he saved my life, wow.

Man: How are you going to thank him?

Girl I saved: Well...

_(she slowly, but gently leans her left hand down and brushes some of my hair out of my eyes (I'm still asleep, but slowly coming to) then she leans down and presses a soft kiss upon my lips for a few moments the man then leaves, after three minutes she stops kissing me and I begin to wake up)_

Shawn_ (while my eyes slowly open)_: Ugh..._ (I sit up, then I lick my lips)_Hmmm?

Girl I saved:_ (nervously) _What is it?

Shawn: Cherry flavored lipstick, with a small hint of strawberry._ (turning my head to her softly) _Did you... Kiss me?

Girl I saved:_ (shyly and very scared) _Y-yes.

Shawn: First off, why; Second off, what's your name, and Third off, where am I?

Girl I saved: Well, in the exact order: because I wanted to show you my gratitude for saving my life, my name is Kayla Harangue and I'm ten-years-old, and we are inside Max Tennyson's RV.

Shawn: Okay, I'm Shawn McDaniel, I'm ten-years-old as well_ (note: when first linked to Primus the Omnimatrix reset my age)_, and I'm actually from another universe, but I'll explain later.

Meanwhile...

we _(not me the people viewing this) _then see the incursian scene from the ben 10 alien force episode x=ben+2 beginning.

_Back with us..._

Kayla_ (after begging me to tell her where I used to live, so I tell her and she listens to the story of my origins without interruping me_): Seriously? Wow.

Shawn: Yeah, wow.

_(suddenly Kayla gets nervous and starts eying the floor, sweating, biting her lower lip, and folding her hands in her lap)_

Shawn: Kayla, what's wrong?

Kayla: _(nervously) _W-well I was,_ (she swallows nervously) _wondering if you wanted to... start a relationship with me... I don't care if we're just ten, I LOVE YOU.

_(Lemon scene)_

Shawn: Kayla..._ (slowly I wrap one arm around her waist, bring her closer to me, and I kiss her on the lips, while our eyes are closed she wraps her arms around my neck while I wrap my other arm around her waist, and while the others (except the viewers) are not looking (because Max is driving while talking with the others while me and Kayla are making-out on Ben's lower bunk (of a bunk bed that he and Gwen share), soon I whisper to her in her ear) _Let's do it.

_(we will be whispering now)_

Kayla: What?_ (I explain to her what I mean)_

Oh, okay I don't care if we're too young or not though.

Shawn: Okay, but be quiet. _(she nods for approval. And slowly I ease my way to her socks and shoes and carefully and quietly remove them along with mine, next she removes her red spaghetti-strap shirt revealing a very sexy magenta colored training-bra, I feel myself getting horny, so does she, slowly I remove my shirt to reveal half-sized professional wrestler muscles (compliments of the Omnimatrix), she then removes her blue denim skirt revealing even sexier matching panties, I feel myself getting hornier, I quietly remove my pants revealing light gray boxers, she gets hornier now, next she removes her training-bra and panties, I remove my boxers, and we start mating, we moan in pleasure but quietly, while I'm rubbing her back she trails her hand down my arm, when I reach a certain spot on the midsection of her back she arches her back and moans lowly with extreme pleasure, soon I force my hard cock into her deeper every five minutes, next I massage one of her A-cup sized breasts while gently nibbling the other getting a good low moan from her, then I spoke)._

Shawn: K-Kayla, I-I'm close! _(I'm reaching my climax and so is she)._

Kayla: I know, me too!

Soon we reach our climaxes and then we relax, and soon we're at it again this time I'm on top, and while massaging both her breasts I noticed they became full D-sized breasts, she noticed too.

Kayla: Whoa, my, uh...

Shawn: Assets?

Kayla: Yeah, they got bigger, too big for my training bra, oh man now I need a full sized bra and bigger shirts, how will I tell my dad?

Shawn: I'll explain don't worry.

Kayla: Okay.

Shawn: Besides, you look even more gorgeous than a few minutes ago, and that's a compliment.

So after seeing her blush a deep shade of red, we decided to get back to buisness, as I was massasing her breasts, she was massaging my cock and soon we reached our climaxes again, then she wanted more so I agreed, we switched positions, and started mating a third time, first I was massaging her right breast and sucking on her left breast earning an almost loud moan of pleasure from her, then she was kissing me again only this time she was begging for entrance, I smiled and granted her entrance, our toungs danced around in a gentle dance of love, we seperated for air after five minutes, then we started getting a little naughty, first Kayla started massaging my cock (while it was out of her) and after pressing a certain area I accidentally shot cum at her face thinking "Shit!" but then she took a small taste, smiled seductively (I don't know how girls do that) and started sucking my cock for more, after a few seconds I shot a big load of cum in her mouth, then she said it was my turn, we switched positions again and while she was massaging her breasts I was rubbing her vagina, and licking her cum, then she shot alot all over my mouth after a few seconds, it tasted sweet, like caramel, then we started cuddling and mating again, this time her breasts became full adult-sized breasts for sexy females, she noticed too, she was about to cry when I spoke gently and calmly to her.

Shawn: Kayla, don't cry, I think your assets are full sized now because we not only mated but we also got a little bit naughty, and your assets grew to reflect that you are growing up into a woman, I'm not insulting you I'm just saying they grew to reflect how mature your getting.

Kayla: Really? Wow.

We decided to mate a little more later.

(end lemon scene)

Then we silently got redressed, then we saw the grand madre dam about to flood thanks to Seven-Seven trying to get Attea.

_(back to loud and regular)_

Shawn: OH, SHIT! THE GRAND MADRE DAM IS GONNA FLOOD!

_(everyone but me panicks, I run out of the rustbucket and I get ready to take action as the dam floods)._

Shawn _(while I cycle from Humungousaur, to Jetray, to Echo Echo, to Chromastone)_:Gotta stop that water._ (I stop at a form I know all too well) _It is time for my first official transformation.

_(as I slap the dial down the transformation begins: a white ball of pure energy comes forward (towards the camera) in a red tunnel of cosmic energy, I enter like Ben does in alien force with a background of dividing cells, then one cell goes in three directions, compresses together, then goes in two directions, then again compresses, then again goes in three directions then compresses one last time, but it occurrs slowly, I do the same thing Ben does for Humungousaur's first appearance, my ribcage expands immensly, then I become very distorted, I then split into two beings, the one on the left grows to the height of the average adult male, grows three curved back trident-like horns from his forhead and gains a space like appearance with a white silouhette around his body and white hands, the one on the right (me) shrinks down to a half-inch tall, flies backards past the planets and out of the galaxy, then I re-enter, and there's a bright white light, then back to earth there stands me as I come into focus the white light flashes a bit then stops, I look from my left shoulder to straight then shout the name of the alien I've become)_

Shawn: ALIEN X! SECONDED! WATER STOPPING MOTION CARRIED!

I then make a translucent white circle in the air with my left hand, then I push it forward in the center and reverse all the damage.

_(inside alien x)_

Shawn (regular size): Awsome!

_(later the other scenes with the minus of kevin occur)_

Shawn: Listen up!

Bellicus: Why should we lis...

Shawn: SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! MY GIRLFRIEND IS NOT A ZOO ANIMAL! IF YOU DON'T HELP ME, THE I WILL INITIATE THE SELF-DESTRUCT ON THE SHIP AND KILL YOU TWO, ME AND THE INCURSIANS, BUT MY FRIENDS WILL SURVIVE BECAUSE I WILL GO AGAINST THE REGULATIONS OF ALIEN X JUST TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE SAFE!

Bellicus and Serena: ...Whoa...

Serena: You're... fighting for love right?

Shawn _(royally pissed off now)_:YES!

Bellicus: Your anger scares not just Serena but me as well, so I move we grant our voice of reason full control over Alien X forever.

Serena: Seconded!

Shawn _(calm now)_:Motion Carried! And thank you both.

_(outside alien x)_

Attea: Now to blow up earth for my corination.

Alien X: OH HELL NO!

_(a massive fight occurs with me ultimately destroying the incursian ship by sending it to the null void in tiny pieces, me and the others get out unharmed, then I revert to normal, and me and Kayla go to her father Will Harangue (man from earlier after I saved Kayla) to talk in private while he is still celebrating)_

Will _(kayla's father)_: Oh yeah!

Shawn: Mr...

Will: Please Shawn, call me Will.

Shawn: Okay... Will, I...Mated with Kayla, if you're mad then break us up now_ (Kayla is by my side through all this) _but we don't care if we're not old enough, we love each other.

Kayla: Please dad, don't seperate us.

Will: All I can say is... Go for it, because I could tell during the fight with the incursians that he'll do anything for you Kayla, so Shawn, you have my blessing, you do know the results of this don't you?

Shawn: Yeah, I told Kayla about it before we mated.

Will: Okay.

Shawn: Uh, by the way. (I explain what happened to Kayla during our mating).

Will: Seriously, wow. Don't worry I'l make sure she gets those and I'm not mad.

Shawn and Kayla: Okay, thanks!

**End! Next chapter introduces new heros and another but unexpected lemon scene.**


End file.
